1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to drinkware and, more particularly, apparatus for tethering a removable cap to a beverage container such as a bottle.
2. General Background and State of the Art:
A recurring problem with bottles used for hydration and which contain water or other beverages, is that unless the bottle cap is hingedly fastened to the bottle, it is easily misplaced or lost. This problem is not unique to beverage containers. Similar problems can exist with fuel caps for motor vehicles and a solution was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,808 to Tyrone Hamilton, which issued Sep. 29, 1992.
As early as 1894, there was concern that a stopper or cap for a bottle could be misplaced or lost and a patent to T. B. Birnbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 524,159 issued Aug. 7, 1894 disclosed a rubber “Stopper or Cover For The Mouth of Bottles” which included a tether with an elastic ring that encompassed the bottle neck and was attached to the cap or stopper. A design patent to Harley H. Mattheis, Pat. No. Des. 342,449, issued Dec. 21, 1993 shows a cap attached to a container with a lanyard.